


Heaven

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [7]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Toriel wants Sans’ attention, too bad all he wants is a little bit of heaven.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 18





	Heaven

Heaven

  
  
Sans' white eyelights were huge, almost taking up his whole orbits; his eternal grin appeared more genuine than ever before.   
  
Toriel smiles gently at her dear friend and possible love interest, who was staring in awe at the heavens above; tonight was the night! Tonight, she was going to tell him her feeling for him...  
  
However.

  
  
Toriel’s purple eyes shift to the left, badly hidden behind a tree was Asgore. Only the darkness went for him since he could barely get his large form behind the tree trunk, his sad expression made Toriel want to glare at him, but knew if she ack him in the slightest, then he would come over.  
  
Shifting her over to the right, she could see Papyrus hiding in the bushes. He had on a green headband with leaves stuffed in it, the same for his red scarf. Like Asgore, if she took note of him, he would come over.   
  
However, Papyrus would completely steal Sans’s attention from her, whereas Asgore would just sit there and stare openly at them when they chatted and had pun together, with a quivering lip.   
  
She looks to Sans again, he absorbed with the stars above. Sometimes she wonders if he loved the stars more than her... or dare say. His brother.   
  
With a heavy sigh she resigned herself to the fact that he may not confess to Sans her love for him... 

  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand of hers; it was a skeleton's hand. Glancing down then following it up in hope... which was crashed when she finds the smiling Papyrus. 

  
  
Looking over, she sees Sans still gazing up at the sky. 

  
  
Papyrus settles on the other side of Sans, waiting for him to come out of the spell he cast on himself. For someone with little patience as Papyrus, he was surprising patient when it came to Sans and the stars. Much more understanding than she was, which made her feel guilty. 

  
  
‘Another night perhaps.’ Toriel told herself with another sigh, then turns to the sky.

  
  
Sans gaze shifts to Toriel then back to the stars so quick that no one would see. Unknown to them, but he had already played out this scene to death. So he chose to ignore it this time around and maybe in the next reset he would be with her. 


End file.
